Pollen
by RYoNyanko6669
Summary: A what if: What if Rin didn't make that mistake with her clocks? She finally gets the Servant of her choice. Heavily implied RinXSaber


Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night belongs to TYPE MOON. This might have explicit material which will not be published here.

A fanfiction by Ryonyanko, dedicated to the Lion who should eat more.

Prologue for those who unfamiliar to Fate/Stay Night.

_**Prologue:**_

**The Holy Grail War**_- a war fought since ancient times. This is a war between magicians for the prize that could grant any person's wish as well as bring immortality: The Holy Grail. The war is not fought hand to hand among these magicians, but with tools called servants. Servants are heroes from ancient times who have passed on. For instance: Joan of Arc can be a servant- she was strong enough while she was alive and she is still strong within history's teachings. These servants are summoned to the skilled magicians who fight in the bloody Grail War. The servants are summoned as "Heroic Spirits" who transcended the realm of the "reborn" (see: Asian Religion- Hinduism, Buddhism etc.) yet are below the level of a "God". These Heroic Spirits who are summoned can have a wish granted on the Grail, which is a reason why they agreed to participate. A Servant who drinks the contents of the Grail will also obtain a second life._

**Servants and Masters**- _A Servant makes a contract with a Master upon being summoned. A contract is needed for a Servant and Master to exchange mana (energy for spirits, as well as the fuel for magic) as well as a Master reaping any benefits that a Servant may bring him/her (IE: unnatural healing abilities, a 6th sense, etc). Once the Servant has been summoned a visible marking will appear on the body of the Master- the Command Seal. The command seal bears three "Command Spells". These spells will force a command on a Servant against his/her own will and/or will force the Servant do what is normally impossible for him/her to do. Once all three Command Spells have been used the Servant may forcibly break the contract between his/her Master, usually by murder. This is not unheard of, as Heroic Spirits summoned to the wrong person may find the Master unsuitable. Also, depending on the type of person a Heroic Spirit may not be Heroic, but a killer in the opposite sense of Heroic- someone evil and tainted. Someone like a Mass-Murder can also be called a Heroic Spirit under certain consequences._

_There are seven different classes of a Servant: Saber class whom fights with a sword, Assassin class whom fights in the shadows, Archer Class whom fights with a Bow and Arrows, Lancer class whom wields a Lance, Berserker class whom fights with overwhelming power in exchange for a sane mind, Caster class whom fights with magic, and Rider class whom fights atop a vehicle._

_**SEEDLING OF THE NIGHT:**_

There was a sea of mist outside at exactly 3:00am. The clock had been turned accordingly, and for the magus of Tohsaka, everything was going as planned. Out of all the cards – Archer, Assassin, Rider, Berserker, Caster, and Lancer- Saber was her target Servant. To the Tohsaka mage the Saber class was the strongest for the Holy Grail. Her arm outstretched in her strangely stagnant basement Rin muttered spells under her breath. Her mansion had been home to many Tohsaka magi, and now she bares the title to keep her family's name within the War. Her basement was styled in an Olde European fashion, as is her whole mansion. In the basement there was an old fireplace, now not in use, and there was a cobblestone floor, now dampened by years of age.

"-_Afang_"

Everything that made Tohsaka Rin a human being had been destroyed with that word which seeped out from her lips with a metallic taste. She turned into a vessel to source mana from, taking in mana from the "fifth realm", and pouring it out onto the Magic Circle she engraved onto the floor with her molten jewels infused with mana. That action burned her Mana Circuit within her body; in turn burning her muscles, boiling her blood, and melting her skin, only within her mind her mind almost burned away as she took in mana and poured it out.

"---!!"

Suddenly everything that she ached for surfaced: a bright light and a whirlwind of energy from her Magic Circle. The sound of energy filled her dampened basement and the moisture evaporated. Her vision suddenly closed off, as humans can't see into the fifth realm where spirits reside.

"Yes, excellent!" She took a step backwards and waited for her vision to return. With the whirlwind dying down she heard a clang of metal, which rang clearly through the basement walls. Her heart was racing, and energy returned to her with the excitement that began to flood her body.

Her vision cleared, and what stood before her was a dream that had finally been obtained-

"May I ask of you, are you my Master?"

The immaculate woman spoke, that which can only be Saber.

-

To be Continued...


End file.
